Under The Kotatsu
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: After a long day of work both the Admiral and Mutsuki are happy to sit beneath the kotatsu and relax. An accidental peek up the skirt prompts Mutsuki to show how good she is with her feet instead. [Smut]


**Under The Kotatsu**

Night had fallen over the Naval Base, the temperature dropping alongside the setting sun.

The Admiral breathed a deep sigh, sliding down onto the floor and pushing his legs underneath the warm embrace of the kotatsu. The TV off to his right thrummed about some game show he only vaguely remembered, yet he couldn't muster the effort to get back up and find the remote. After a long day of work he wanted nothing more than to just sit and let the kotatsu suck away his stress, even if it meant listening to some barely-interesting game show.

Winter was one of his favourite seasons, due to snow. It was also one of his least favourite due to the cold. And cold it was – his dorm window frosted over and snow lazily drifting down from the black sky, like a thousand tiny stars drifting down onto the white blanket covering the base. One plus of the weather was that even the Abyssals were forced to back off, several areas becoming too cold for them to operate in. Though they certainly tried; resulting in their flagships arriving on the battlefield with chattering teeth and short tempers. For better or worse.

_Click._

''Admiral~ I'm back~''

His door swung open as a familiar face lazily walked inside; Mutsuki, his secretary. The cattish girl was shivering, small flecks of melting snow clinging to her gradient hair or her shoulders; her long black pantyhose not spared either from the white flecks. The Destroyer had only been refitted with her Kai Ni recently, her outfit changing accordingly, so seeing her in such an outfit was still a new sight to him.

''Hello.'' The Admiral smiled lightly at the Destroyer. ''Everything finished back at the office?''

''Hai...'' Mutsuki bemoaned, closing the door with a pout. ''Why'd you leave _me_ with all the work anyway~?''

''Because _you _volunteered to do it.''

''Mn, but I didn't think it'd be so... _boring..._'' Mutsuki puffed her cheeks out as she kicked her shoes off.

The Admiral huffed a quiet laugh, watching with amusement as Mutsuki quickly dropped to her knees and swung her legs under the kotatsu – her cute pout melting into a look of pure bliss. With a dreamy sigh she laid her chin against the top of the table, a thin line of drool quickly beginning to dribble free from her pale lips.

''Mn... Admiral~'' Mutsuki mewled lazily, pointing at the fruit bowl. ''Mandarin please, nyashii~''

He rolled his eyes but obliged, deciding she deserved a reward for working so hard. Plucking a mandarin orange from the bowl he picked up the cutting knife laid within said bowl, lazily beginning to peel the skin off. The two of them ate them often enough he had to buy a steady supply of them – from Akashi, of course. And she had a bad habit of charging him increasingly more by the month, on account of 'inflation'. He made a reminder to talk to her about price gouging before it came to bite her in the ass. Again.

So distracted by his thoughts of the mischievous shopkeeper he misjudged where the knife was – causing it to slip along the skin. Reflexively he loosened his hold before he could cut himself; making the cutting knife slip free from his grip and fall onto the carpet next to him, bouncing at an odd angle and tumbling underneath the kotatsu blanket.

''Tch...'' The Admiral sighed, blindly fumbling for the knife. No such luck; his fingers only brushed against soft carpet.

After a moment of lazy searching he shifted his legs out from the kotatsu and leaned down, sticking his head beneath the blanket. The light beneath the table was dim but he could still easily make out everything, spotting the knife just out of his original reach; partially hidden beneath the side-blanket. However any thoughts about the knife left him as his gaze flickered over to the pair of pantyhose-clad feet lightly swaying back and forth, his eyes shifting up Mutsuki's slim legs – until he was unintentionally looking up her skirt, the thin fabric of her pantyhose granting him the view of her blue-and-white striped panties.

As if sensing his gaze Mutsuki suddenly slid a hand over her front, pushing her green skirt down to hide her underwear. Quickly he pulled his head back out, and his cheeks dusted pink as he met Mutsuki's gaze – her cheeks flushed a light pink and her brow dipped disapprovingly, lips curving into a childish pout.

''Admiral~'' Mutsuki drawled the word out warningly.

He quickly held up his hands. ''I didn't mean to look, I swear.''

Mutsuki pouted deeply at him and replied by poking him with her foot – a twitch shooting through him as she poked his crotch. Unaware of where she was touching Mutsuki did it again, her pout shifting into a smug expression as she unknowingly rubbed his clothed cock, the gentle pressure making him shudder; intimately feeling her small toes wiggling against his quickly-swelling shaft.

Unfortunately Mutsuki took notice, freezing up as she felt his hardness beneath her foot. Tentatively, almost hesitantly, she poked his crotch again – her cheeks dusting a flustered red when he groaned. Her lips quivered into an embarrassed smile, her face slowly growing more red by the second as she realised she had gotten him hard. Yet despite that realisation she didn't stop, her smooth foot slowly rubbing small, curious circles against his cock.

''Ah...'' Mutsuki giggled nervously. ''Y-You're a real perv, huh?''

The Admiral shot a look. ''You're... the one doing this...''

Mutsuki didn't have a comeback to that, her blush darkening as she deliberately rubbed his clothed cock, his shaft quickly becoming fully erect. She rubbed the sole of her foot against his length and leaned back, supporting herself on her arms as she slowly got him off. She boldly took it a step further, her foot sliding down his crotch before finding his zipper; pinching it between two toes and pulling it down, the muted zipping sound sending shivers up his spine.

His cock slipped free from his boxers easily and out his pants, bumping against Mutsuki's pantyhose-clad foot a moment later. The Destroyer's bit her lip and continued her slow ministrations, and the Admiral groaned as her other foot came to join the first; both of them pressing up against either side of his cock and slowly jerking him off. The smooth fabric of her pantyhose made it feel infinitely better, her feet sliding along his dick with surprising skill.

''Nn...'' The Admiral groaned deeply. ''Mutsuki...''

''Hehe...'' Mutsuki giggled back, smiling mischievously at him. ''It's fine since you saw my underwear, right~?''

He had no reply to that, stifling a shudder as she ran her foot up the underside of his cock and curled her toes around the tip; gently squeezing the tip with her toes. Her other foot slid down and pressed against the base of his shaft, her big toe wiggling against his cock with enough pressure to make him twitch. The sensation was made all the more erotic by how Mutsuki kept staring at him, her soft red eyes alight with teasing playfulness and simmering arousal, her breathing growing deeper as she got turned on.

Abruptly he became aware of approaching footsteps, his breath catching in his throat. Someone was coming. Mutsuki seemed to notice that as well, her gaze flickering over to the door worriedly – but she didn't stop getting him off, her ministrations slowing but not stopping. The footsteps drew closer over the course of several seconds, and just when he was about to hope they would walk past; they knocked.

''Admiral? Are you in~?'' Kisaragi's musical voice reached his ears.

Swallowing his nerves, he spoke up. ''Y-Yeah. What is it?''

The door clicked open and Kisaragi poked her head in, a warm smile on her pretty face. ''I just came to drop by some snacks as requested~''

''Thanks...'' The Admiral gave her a smile, hoping she didn't notice how red his cheeks were, nor how unsteady his breathing was.

Mercifully Kisaragi was oblivious, turning her attention onto Mutsuki and engaging her in a light conversation. He glanced aside and pretended to be watching the TV, stifling a shudder as Mutsuki slowly ran her feet all over his twitching cock, getting him off even while talking to Kisaragi. All that was hiding their lewd act was the table, and he didn't want to imagine what would happen if Kisaragi sat alongside them. Would she be embarrassed? Would she excuse herself and leave... or would she join in?

He swallowed at the lewd thought, glancing back at Kisaragi – and wished he hadn't. The soft-spoken Destroyer was knelt down next to his fridge in the kitchenette, her green skirt hiked up enough to reveal her soft shapely ass, her pink panties outlining her lower lips. What made it infinitely more arousing was how she gently swayed her hips side-to-side, hypnotising him with the erotic sway.

''Nn...'' He grit his teeth as Mutsuki suddenly squeezed his cock tighter, her feet purposefully gripping his cock before she loosened them, the warning clear; stop ogling her sister and focus on her.

The Admiral stiffened as Kisaragi shifted, standing back up with a kind smile. ''That's the last of the sake until next delivery, so be sure to make it last, Admiral~''

''Y-Yeah...'' He muttered, nodding quickly.

Kisaragi giggled prettily. ''Ehehe... if that's all, then I'll be on my way~''

''B-Bye...'' ''See ya later~''

Kisaragi smiled back and left, the door clicking shut behind her. For a moment he listened intently, waiting until her footsteps disappeared down the stairs – releasing a low groan the moment he felt safe to do so. As if encouraged Mutsuki resumed her lewd movements, sliding her feet along his cock eagerly and clearly relishing his strained groans, an embarrassed giggle escaping her lips.

''Oyo~, you're twitching a lot, Admiral~'' Mutsuki teased, winking at him. ''Did Kisaragi-chan's butt make you so excited~?''

''Shut it...'' The Admiral groaned out, shuddering as she rubbed the base of his throbbing cock. A pressure was quickly building inside him, and she clearly knew it.

''Mm... nyaa~'' Mutsuki tilted her head to the left, her right arm sliding down her front – and he shivered as he _heard _her clothes shift, her hand audibly slipping into her panties. ''Y-You're making _me_ into a big perv now, nyashii~''

He shuddered, gripping the edge of the kotatsu blanket and flipping it up; revealing the underside of the kotatsu. His eyes were immediately drawn to her feet, groaning as he watched her pantyhose-clad feet bobbed up and down his throbbing cock, a burning heat building inside his shaft. His gaze quickly slid up her slim legs and up her skirt, swallowing as he laid eyes on her striped blue-and-white panties; her underwear bulging outwards as her fingers worked their magic on her pussy.

Mutsuki moaned softly, her feet slowing down for a brief moment before she quickly sped up again – her heavy breathing sending shivers running up his spine. The Destroyer met his heated gaze and smiled dreamily, giggling as she played with herself while getting him off – cooing when his dick throbbed between her feet. A groan rumbled from his chest as she moved her feet faster, sliding them up and down so fast it felt like she was using her hands; the smooth fabric of her pantyhose only adding to his burning arousal.

''Nn... Mutsuki...!'' The Admiral grit out, his breathing strained. ''I- _Nn!_''

His words cut off into a gasp as she suddenly squeezed extra tight; the sudden pressure on his cock tipping him over the edge – ropes of cum erupting from his cock. Mutsuki squeaked, freezing up as he shot his load all over her feet and legs, her face rapidly becoming a deep crimson shade that made him feel even more aroused, shuddering when her feet twitched around his cock.

''Ah...'' Mutsuki slowly slid her feet back, glancing down with embarrassment. She shifted for a second before lifting a hand up, a bit of his cum on her fingertips – before she popped it in her mouth. ''Mm... it tastes kinda good...''

The Admiral twitched at her low mewl, watching her lick her fingers clean. As if sensing his gaze she looked back up at him and blushed, flashing him a skittish smile – before ducking down. The kotatsu table shook slightly as she wormed her way underneath, and he blushed a deep red as he watched her crawl towards him; her face honing in on his cock. That was until she glanced up at him, the shadow of the kotatsu table making her soft red eyes seem all the more alluring.

Mutsuki licked her lips unconsciously and crawled closer, her head poking out from under the table and her breath brushing against his chest – a grunt escaping him as she pushed him flat on his back. The reason why became apparent as Mutsuki crawled up his prone frame, smiling nervously at him as she climbed up his body, her petite body feeling so wonderfully warm when their lower halves were still stuck under the table; their legs loosely intertwining.

''Admiral...'' Mutsuki gave him a cute smile. ''Kiss~''

The Destroyer swiftly leaned down before he could even consider protesting, capturing his lips in a deep, affection-filled kiss – one that he gladly returned, groaning into her mouth. Her lithe hands slid up his chest and landed on his shoulders, her fingers curling around his shoulders delicately. He shuddered and slid his own hands around the small of her back, sliding them down until he could cup her small but shapely butt; giving it a tender grope.

Mutsuki mewled lewdly into the kiss, pulling back for only a brief seconds to catch her breath; panting heavily. The sight of Mutsuki with such an erotic look – face flushed, eyes half-lidded, lips parted – left him feeling even more aroused than when she was giving him a foot-job. He didn't even try to resist his burning lust, more than eager to return the favour and make her feel good too.

''N-Nyashii?!'' Mutsuki squeaked as he suddenly rolled them over, her cheeks darkening as she found herself pinned underneath him.

The Admiral didn't give her the chance to reply, diving down and kissing her deeply. In an instant Mutsuki melted, a lazy moan quivering out her lips before he pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth with single-minded lust and dominating her completely. He found her tongue quickly and wrestled with it even as his lungs began to burn for air, her quiet whimpers preluding her need for air.

Swiftly he broke off the kiss, a mutual gasp punctuating the end of it. He planted his hands on either side of her and rolled his hips, groaning as he rubbed his still-hard cock against her clothed pussy – a quivering moan escaping Mutsuki at the gentle friction, moving her own hips and helping grind against him. Their lips met in another heated kiss, muffling their mutual moans as they ground against each other; the gentle pleasure sending shivers running through them.

''Mn...'' Mutsuki sucked in a breath as they broke apart, moaning as his cock slid against her clothed pussy. ''Nyaa... here, lemme help~''

With a mischievous smile Mutsuki slid her hands down, hooking her thumbs into her pantyhose and wiggling them down her small hips. The Admiral helped her along; grabbing them as well and yanking them down her legs down to her knees, allowing her to kick them off her legs and leaving them bundled up behind him, her slim legs left bare to him. His gaze slid down to her striped panties, a burst of arousal flooding him when he saw the damp patch at the front – deliberately grinding his cock against it.

Mutsuki whimpered and tipped her head back, a soft mewl leaving her hips when he kept grinding against her – loosely snaking her legs around his waist. Her panties were so thin he could easily make out the shape of her lower lips, his cock sliding along her pussy and extracting a string of soft moans from Mutsuki; her breathing growing heavier as she endured the erotic rubbing. He wasn't content with just a little grinding however; his hands landing on her sides and eagerly sliding upwards, hiking her shirt up.

''Ah...'' Mutsuki blushed a warm scarlet as he pushed her shirt over her chest; revealing her blue bra. ''Hehe... do whatever ya like, _nyashii~_''

The Admiral gladly took her up on that offer; pushing her bra up over her small but shapely breasts, his hands swiftly cupping her tits. Mutsuki bit her lip and mewled, eyes fluttering as he eagerly started groping her small boobs. Soft and tipped with perky pink nipples, they had a certain charm to them that just enamoured him; fondling them with lustful eagerness. Mutsuki moaned at the attention he was giving her, squirming around when he idly rolled his hips – grinding his twitching cock against her panties again.

''Mn...'' Mutsuki exhaled, lifting her ass off the carpet and nudging her panties down. ''A-Admiral...''

He shuddered at her breathy tone, reluctantly releasing her breasts and instead reaching down and helping tug her panties off; her legs kicking them off her shins. His gaze slid down to her now-exposed pussy, soaking in the sight of her folds; visibly slick with arousal. He pressed himself against her and rolled his hips, exhaling slowly as his cock slid along her slit without penetrating her; so dangerously close to, but not quite entering her yet.

Mutsuki quickly fixed that, sliding a hand down to her pelvis and laying two fingers on her pussy, spreading her pussy open for him. He shifted back slightly and grasped his cock, eagerly guiding it towards her slick folds – and with a slow roll of his hips he penetrated her, a deep groan rumbling from his chest as his cock slid into her hot womanhood. Instantly her inner walls clenched around him and she moaned in a cute voice, her soft red eyes screwing shut as a wave of pleasure raced through her petite body.

''A-Ah...'' Mutsuki slid her arms around his neck, holding him close. ''H-Heh... I wonder... what'd happen... if Kisaragi-chan came back...?''

''Then_ you'd _do the explaining...'' The Admiral muttered back, leaning down.

Mutsuki wordlessly giggled, the airy sound muffled as he captured her soft pink lips in a kiss. Their lips tenderly smacked together as he drew the kiss out, slowly rolling his hips and inching deeper into her hot pussy, easily able to bury himself inside her wet folds. Mutsuki wasn't idle either; her legs tightening around his waist and helping push his cock inside her, shivers running through both of them as he slowly filled her up.

The Admiral broke off the kiss, groaning as he began to thrust in earnest – eliciting a cute mewl from Mutsuki as he pumped into her tight pussy. Each thrust inched him deeper inside her inviting tightness, her inner walls practically sucking him inside and begging for him to pleasure her more. A fact reinforced by the way she tightened her legs around his waist again, her bare legs brushing against his hips.

''Mm... ahh~'' Mutsuki exhaled slowly, smiling tenderly when he rested his forehead against hers.

His back hit the edge of the kotatsu table when he reared too far back, sending the mandarin orange tumbling off the edge – and into Mutsuki's quick hand. The Destroyer glanced over at it before looking back up at him, a devious glint entering her eyes as she daintily tugged out a single segment; and popped it into her mouth, positioning it between her inviting pink lips and leaving half of it outside her mouth, wiggling it lightly as if to taunt him.

The Admiral took her up on the unspoken offer, leaning down and biting off the other hand of the orange; swiftly sliding down until he could kiss her. Mutsuki giggled into the slow kiss, her lips parting briefly as she audibly gulped down the orange segment before quickly resuming the passionate kiss, plopping the orange down onto the carpet beside them and throwing her arm back around his neck.

''Haah~'' Mutsuki breathed as he pulled back from the kiss, a trembling smile on her lips when he daringly moved faster – his cock inching deeper inside. ''Ahh... that's it... make me... feel _really~_ good, 'kay~?''

Wordlessly he grunted in agreement, leaning back a bit and thrusting faster. Mutsuki writhed beneath him and mewled, the slapping of skin becoming audible as his pelvis smacked against hers over and over again. A sharp shudder lanced through him as his cock bumped against the deepest parts of her womanhood, literally stuffing her full and leaving every inch of his cock engulfed by her pussy, the wet tightness sapping the breath from his lungs.

His dick twitched and a burning spike of pleasure shot through his pelvis, a groan worming its way out his throat. Using one hand to support himself he dropped his other hand down to her chest, lustfully groping her small breast and eliciting a breathless moan from Mutsuki; her back arching off the floor as he pounded into her even faster. Each smack of skin-on-skin was accompanied by the lewd sensation of her inner walls clenching around him, the hot tightness threatening to make him cum at any moment.

''Mm...'' Mutsuki's expression tightened. ''A-Ahh... Admiral... Admiral~!''

She dug her nails into his shoulders and he grit his teeth, his hips buckling as he pounded into her faster – his cock throbbing with lustful fire, the lewd pressure growing and growing until-

''H-_Hyaa~!_'' Mutsuki cried out, buckling beneath him and going stiff; her inner walls clamping tight around his pulsating cock.

The sudden tightness proved too much for him to handle, a surprised gasp leaving his lips before he felt his orgasm rush through him – prompting him to hastily bury his cock deep inside her, groaning as he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Mutsuki's spasming pussy; her inner walls squeezing him tight. The Destroyer twitched each time he shot his seed inside her, a dazed moan leaving her lips as he came inside.

''A-Ahh...'' Mutsuki's legs slowly slackened around his waist, her hands slipping off his shoulders a second later. ''Mm... Admiral~''

The Admiral grunted in wordless reply, groaning as hot pleasure tickled his wonderfully-aching cock. Slowly he leaned down and buried his head into her neck while petting her head, blindly kissing her soft skin and listening to her moan dazedly, her pussy quivering and clenching around him the whole time.

For a long few minutes they stayed like that, simply basking in the afterglow. Only when his breathing eased back to normal did he rear his hips back, shuddering as his half-erect cock slid out of her creampied pussy. Mutsuki mewled and squirmed backwards, slowly wriggling her way out from under him until she could crawl out.

''Mn...'' He grunted and crawled out the kotatsu as well, breathing a sigh as he leaned his back against the table.

Mutsuki smiled demurely, idly prodding at her overflowing pussy. ''Geez, you came so much this time, _nyashii_...''

''Don't say such embarrassing things...'' He deadpanned.

Mutsuki glanced up at him, flashing him a playful smirk. ''Hehe... then what if I do this...?''

With sensual slowness she turned around onto all fours, wiggling her small, peachy rear at him; looking over her shoulder with a wink. ''Wanna do it this way next~?''

Mutsuki would later regret riling him up so much, her sweet cries of pleasure filling the dorm room for hours to come.

[END]


End file.
